1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clock mechanisms and in particular to clock mechanisms which use rotating discs or rings as the means for time indication.
2. Description of the Background Art
At present there is wide usage of colors, interestingly shaped indicators and dials, and to a lesser extent, interesting relationships between all three, for the display of time in one fashion or another. Several previous inventions, namely Patents GB 1370114, PCT WO 88/02507, EP 0 425430 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,661, and CH 679260 G A3, have arrived at inventive and unique methods for the display of time but in every case there is a fundamental relationship between each time indicator and the dial such that the geometrical positioning of both time indicators relative to the dial remains consistent with traditional usage, i.e., 360.degree. of the dial is a continual repetition of 60 minutes, 12 hours, or 24 hours. In some of the embodiments of Patent CH 679260 G A3 there is non-traditional usage for the display of minutes, however these embodiments have a reasonable accuracy no greater than to within the nearest 10 minutes. In Patent EP 0 425430 A1 there is non-traditional usage for the display of minutes, however the display is stationary and therefore repetitious. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,661 there is non-traditional usage for the display of hours, however this is for point of interest and not for point of improved function.